


Das Mädchen

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Manchmal muss man nur fest genug an gute Feen glauben.





	Das Mädchen

Das kleine Mädchen mit der Schleife im Haar drückte sein Buch fest an sich. Es war sein Lieblingsbuch, denn es handelte von Feen und Kobolden und allerhand anderen magischen Wesen. Sie mochte solche Geschichten voller Magie und Wunder und würde gern selbst einmal all diese verborgenen Dinge entdecken.

Im Moment hatte sie jedoch andere Sorgen. Es regnete und sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Buch nass wurde. Sie hatte auf einer Schmetterlingswiese gelegen und ganz vertieft gelesen. So hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie eine dunkle Regenwand aufgezogen war. Nun war sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig nach Hause gekommen und hatte ihre liebe Not, ihren Schatz trocken zu halten. Nicht einmal von Pfütze zu Pfütze konnte sie mehr springen, dabei tat sie das doch so gern.

Sie schniefte. Was für ein Pech aber auch!

Der Regel fiel kalt auf sie herab, ein frischer Wind wehte und ließ sie noch mehr frösteln. Das war eindeutig kein schönes Wetter für eine Leseratte wie sie! Tief beugte sie sich über das kostbare Märchenbuch und drückte es fest an ihre schmächtige Brust, voller Sorge, dem wertvollen Gegenstand könnte etwas geschehen.

Ausgerechnet dabei übersah sie die tiefe Pfütze. Sie tapste unbedarft hinein, strauchelte und ruderte mit den Armen, um ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Ausgerechnet ihr Buch ließ sie dabei fallen. Sie schrie spitz auf, als sie ihren Schatz zu Boden fallen und im Schlamm versinken sah. Dann stürzte auch sie.

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch Hände und Knie, der ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Das war nicht gerecht! Alles ging heute daneben! Trotz stieg in ihr auf, vermengt mit dem Schmerz, körperlich wie seelisch.

Über und über mit Schlamm beschmiert und bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, kniete sie am Boden und weinte dicke Tränen. Ihr hübsches Kleid war schmutzig und zerrissen, sie hatte sich Hände und Knie aufgeschürft und das allerschlimmste überhaupt: Ihr Buch war ruiniert! Ihr Papa hatte ihr gesagt, dass Wasser und Papier sich ganz und gar nicht vertrugen und dass sie immer aufpassen musste, dass ihr Buch trocken blieb. Dann hatte er ihr ein einstmals feucht gewordenes Buch gezeigt und gesagt, dass man diesen armen Seelen nicht mehr helfen konnte und sie für den Rest ihres Lebens gezeichnet bleiben würden.

Und ausgerechnet ihr Buch musste nun dieses Schicksal erleiden!

Beinahe bemerkte sie nicht die federleichte Berührung an ihrer Schulter. Erst als etwas ganz Samtenes über ihre von Regen und Tränen feuchte Wange strich, fuhr sie auf und erblickte das spitze Gesicht einer kleinen Fee, die sich neben ihr auf dem Boden nieder gelassen hatte. Das zierliche Wesen sah sie neugierig an.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte das Mädchen.

„Ich bin eine Fee“, trällerte diese. Sie breitete kleine Schmetterlingsflügel aus und flog damit auf Augenhöhe des Mädchens. „Ich bin eine gute Fee, weißt du. Und ich finde es ganz schrecklich, wenn so süße, kleine Mädchen wie du weinen. Du hast dir bestimmt dolle wehgetan.“

Das Mädchen nickte und schniefte erneut. Dann zeigte sie ihre Hände.

„Au weia!“, rief die Fee aus und pustete in die geschundenen Hände. „Das sieht ja gar nicht schön aus. Aber das haben wir gleich!“

Das Mädchen war ganz fasziniert von dem Blumen- und Blätterkleid der kleinen Fee, die kaum so groß war wie ihr kleiner Kinderarm. Der Schmerz war schon beinahe vergessen. Aber da war ja noch das Missgeschick mit ihrem Buch, das nicht so leicht ungeschehen gemacht werden konnte! Wieder schniefte sie.

„Ist das dein Buch da?“, fragte sie Fee.

Wieder nickte das Mädchen und verzog ganz weinerlich das Gesicht.

„Oh je!“, rief die gute Fee aus.

Gute Feen kamen und gingen, wie es ihnen beliebte. Das wusste das Mädchen aus ihren Büchern. Manchmal halfen sie und manchmal trieben sie ihren Schabernack mit den Menschen. Aber kleinen Mädchen, wenn sie denn artig waren, halfen sie meist. Vielleicht konnte die gute Fee ihrem Buch helfen?

„Kannst du es wieder trocken machen?“, fragte sie daher.

Die Fee schwirrte zu dem am Boden liegenden und schon ganz durchweichten Buch. Sie legte ihre kleine Stirn in Falten und sah ganz nachdenklich aus.

„Hm“, machte sie. „Ich denke, da lässt sich etwas ausrichten.“ Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln summte sie zurück zu dem Mädchen. „Aber dafür musst auch du etwas tun.“

„Was denn?“

„Vergiss mich nicht, kleine Maus!“ Sie gab dem Mädchen einen Stubs auf die Nase.

„Mache ich!“, beteuerte das Mädchen und nickte ganz eifrig.

Die Fee flatterte wieder zurück zu dem beschädigten Buch und zog einen kleinen Weidenstab aus ihrem Gewand. Dann warf sie etwas Feenstaub (das Mädchen wusste, dass das ein ganz besonderer Staub war!) in die Luft und fuhr mit dem Staub hindurch. Und schwubdiwups, war das Buch wieder trocken. Wie von Zauberhand!

Das Mädchen strahlte breit und drückte ihr Buch an sich, das nun wieder wie frisch gedruckt war. Nun war wieder alles gut.


End file.
